narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Uchiha Miyako
In-Character Character Name: Uchiha Miyako Age: 24 Birthday: 11th February Gender: Female Rank: Uchiha Leader Primary Element: Fire - Katon Secondary Element: Lightning – Raiton Tertiary Element: Wind - Fuuton Clan: Uchiha Place of Birth: Konohagakure Physical Appearance Height: 5 feet 6 inches Weight: 145lbs Blood Type: AB Hair: Long some of it in a Ponytail, Black with Pink and Purple Highlights. Eyes: Ocean Blue, unnatural for an Uchiha Race: Human Handedness: Right-handed. Other Physical Traits: Pink and Purple Highlights, face marks which are Pink and Purple as well. Identifying Marks: Miyako has a Pink Line of Make-up running down from her right eye to cheek, and a Purple Line of Make-up running down from her left eye to cheek. Tattoo's on both sides of her upper arms the Uchiha Symbol, a huge Wolf head with a tiny heart on her back. Ninja Skills Fighting Style Firstly, Miyako is a Ninjutsu specialist. She has an overwhelmingly high level of chakra and is skilled at using it to create powerful fire and fast lightning attacks. Fire is her primary element, and she is better practiced at it than with Lightning, since its her Clan ability. But Miyako is more skilled in her secondary element Lightning. When it comes to Taijutsu, Miyako is trained but not skilled. Her reflexes are good and she knows all of the routines, as well as having a few moves of her own, to go with her Axe. Genjutsu is a stronger skill for Miyako but she is far from perfect at it. Thanks to the Sharingan she can perform almost all Genjutsu type’s. But she prefers Ninjutsu more. Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Ability Miyako's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Ability is that she can hide the Sharingan and make People see her natural blue eyes. Unless Miyako is in a battle she will not show her Mangekyou unless it is needed. Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Genjutsu Mangekyou Sharingan: Satsu Seishin Demonic Art: Shattering Mind S-Rank Description: This Jutsu degrades the mind of the subject by shutting out their own thoughts and will from thier body leaving them in complete sensory deprivation. It then implants suggestions and controls of the user and when the user is finished and the subject is awakes and they act according to the suggestions and controls that were left behind as if there own. The down side to this jutsu is that it leaves them mentally exhausted and usually takes recoup time of one to two weeks in a comatose state and three to four weeks bed rest and light movement. Current Statistics Normal Ninja Measure *'Ninjutsu - 4.5' *'Taijutsu - 3' *'Genjutsu - 4' *'Intelligence - 3' *''Force - ''2.5 *'Speed - 5' *'Stamina - 3' *'Seals - 4' Secondary Skill *'Weapons Handling - 2.5' Total - 29 Normal Ninja Measure ''' '''Total - 31.5 with Added Skill Personality info General Personality Traits: Miyako tends to be a very cold Person towards other People, reasons for this is her deep hatred, which comes from the Clan itself, who carries the hate with them since centuries. By one specific Person, she is able to forget about everything, she tends to be as kind and sweet as possible, when he is around. Quirks: Miyako tends to be very aggressive, when others start to annoy her with childish and immature stuff. She also gots into fights with her Siblings alot of times because of that. Gifts/Talents: Miyako is secretly gifted with the Mangekyou Sharingan, she gained it after killing someone close to her. But it really affected her as she killed the Murderer of her Mother. Miyako also killed her own Father since she though he isn’t worth living, because he couldn’t safe her mother from death. She took his Mangekyou and got there for the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan which protects her from getting blind someday. Flaws: Since Miyako fell in love with a Half-Human, she tends to care more for animals that belong to the category Wolf, Dog, Fox or any other type. She also tends to let her feelings interrupt fights, if she see's her loved once injured, sad or depressed. Likes and Loves: She likes to eat rice balls, Ramen and drinking Sake, she also likes to be left alone most of the time. She fell in love with her best friend, who doesn’t know about it. Dislikes and Hates: Hates annoying, noisy People. Dislikes Shrooms. Hates Konohagakure. Fears: Losing in a Fight. Losing the one she loves. Dreams: To become a Legend, to safe her loved once and as well to live mostly a peaceful life, but her hatred against Konohagakure seems to get in the way most of the time. Relationships Family Miyako's Husband Sakuhen Bjorn Thier Children Nagisa, Kimiko, Chiaki and Seiki Sakuhen Her Sibilings Tetsuya, Rihatsu, Noriko Uchiha and Thier Parents Matsuda (She Killed him.) and Asuka (Both Deceased) Miyako's Extended Family includes her Aunt Hikari and Uncle Haru Uchiha along with thier son Hoshi. From her Fathers side she also has her Cousin Yuki Uchiha. Some of Miyako close friends are Kazuki Niwa, Reijii Senju, and Kato Nara. Her Mentor and Friend Ritsu Uchiha. Her Trainer Raikage Umawe, Sakimoto. Her Sage Guide Yunisa, Fumoko. The Nihachidaime Tsuchikage and Leader of The Nine Guardians Kokuzoku, Akira. She is also still in contact with some students from the academy. Her Enemies are All Kyuusai and thier associates. Heroes: Some from the Uchiha History: Uchiha Madara Uchiha Itachi Some from the Konoha History: Uzumaki Naruto Jiraiya Hataka Kakashi Now: Uchiha Ritsu Uchiha Hikari PET: Itachi - The Ferret SUMMONS: Fox Contract; Eiji Sama - God Mountain Elder Mamoru Ichirou Jirou Personal History Pre-Academy: Uchiha Miyako was born with her 2 brothers and her sister in Konohagakure, her parents needed to go on a Special Mission, so they left Konoha. As Miyako and her siblings turned 10 her Mother died on a Mission and her Father got lost. They moved back to Konohagakure and used to live there wit their Aunt and Uncle. Academy: Uchiha Miyako was silent, but worked hard in the Academy. She met new Friends and new Enemies. Miyako changed herself, from a nice shy girl, into a cold hearted and full of hatred Person. Her wish and Duty was to kill the murderer of her Mother. She passed the Genin exam. Genin: Uchiha Miyako got summoned into Team 14, with Uchiha Tetsuya and Sakuhen Bjorn, their Sensei, shock for the Uchiha Siblings, their father Uchiha Matsuda, they never went on a mission, or training, due an accident with her Best Friend Sakuhen Bjorn, Miyako left Konoha along with her Siblings, in fact of finding the Murderer of her Mother, and to find Bjorn. Uchiha Matsuda father of Miyako tried to stop her, which ended in a horrible fight that Miyako barley won, as her father died she took his eyes to gain the Eternal Mangeykou Sharingan. Badly injured she was laying in the nearby Village's"Kumogakure" Hospital for almost 4 Months. Chuunin: After the 4 months Miyako used to work with Sakimoto the Raikage, who trained her and at the end before she went back on travelling he allowed Miyako to take the Chuunin Exam in Kumogakure, which she passed. He told her when she turns 18 and she couldn’t find her friend yet she can come back to Kumogakure and he will train her for the Jounin Exam. Jounin: Miyako went back to travel, for her new duty to find Bjorn, she went through the lands for another year, but didn’t find Bjorn, the day before her 18th birthday she went back to Kumogakure to speak with Sakimoto the Raikage to get the allowance to take the Jounin Exam, after a few months of training she passed the Exam. Miyako then met her new Sensei Kitsune Kisaki (Fox Queen) Fumoko Yunisa, who taught her alot of new figting styles aswell as a special gift to let her do the fox contract, soon after that Miyako traveld to the Gods Mountain, and after 6 months she successfully made it to a Sage. After she came back to Kumogakure she met her Sensei again and once again they trained for 2 more months and Fumoko gave Miyako the Official title of Kitsune Hime (Fox Princess) and a headband with a Fox pawprint on it to wear around her forhead till she knows in what village she will stay, since the Konohagakure headband was now showing the missing ninja sign on it, and Miyako was a Missing Ninja aswell as being in their bingo book for killing a high skilled member of Konohagakure her own Father. She then went back to travel to find her friend. ANBU: N/A Sannin: N/A Category:DRAFT